


Dare you to move

by Whoopsiedaisiesss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blogger Harry Styles, Dating, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Insecure Harry, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsiedaisiesss/pseuds/Whoopsiedaisiesss
Summary: ´I think what you did today was really cool´. ´What did I do exactly?´, the omega asked Harry confused. ´Look around! You are the reason we´re all here. That's cool, standing up for omega rights, and doing that with so much confidence´. Harry stopped himself there, not wanting to start rambling again. ´Thank you Harry, I appreciate that. My sister knows your friend. They are getting milkshakes at a place nearby, do you want to join them? We can chat some more about upcoming marches you could join?´. And Harry really just wanted to get home. Being out and about for more than four hours exhausted him. But the way the omega smiled up at him made him feel like he should be saying ¨yes¨. So he did. ´Yes, a milkshake sounds good´.*Or the one where Harry falls in love with the omega who is the brain behind the omega march he joined.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Gemma Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: 1D A/B/O Fic Fest





	Dare you to move

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you all love this fic as much as I loved writing it. It is the first fic I have uploaded, so please do not be too critical!  
> Please leave a note or kudos when you finish reading it!!
> 
> Thanks for letting be a part of this fic fest. Thanks for my special friend for getting me to join and  
> encouraging to continue writing it :)

Harry was overwhelmed. When Niall had asked him to join a small omega march, he was expecting ten, maybe fifteen people to show up. Looking around he would have to guess there were at least 50 people in the park.

´Isn't this great? Look how many people showed up!´, Niall said to him whilst also looking around. No, this wasn't great at all. Harry shook his head. ´You said it would be a small march´, he mumbled. ´Harry, we both know I only said that so you would actually come out of your nest´. ´My house is not a nest Niall´, Harry responded a bit louder this time.

Niall shrugged. ´Just, try to have fun. Don't think Gemma and I haven't noticed you cancelling all your plans recently´. Harry looks down at the protest sign in his hands.  
It is neon pink with white glittery letters on it. The thought of being together with omega´s today was the only reason he decided to actually come. ´Please? If you don't like the march I promise you don't have to come to the picnic afterwards´, Niall tried to compromise. Harry looked up to Niall and back to his sign. This was the best sign he had made yet, and it really would be a shame for him to not put it to use.

Before he had a chance to answer Niall he catched a short omega climbing up on a picnic table. ´Hiya fellow omega´s! Thank you all so much for coming, the amount of people who showed up is truly incredible. My plan was to march around Camden Market, and then come back here for a well deserved picnic? I made sure to have enough drinks and snacks for all of us!´. Harry could only stare in awe. Everyone around him let out an excited ¨yes¨. He felt like he should show this omega how excited he was too, and yelled out his own ¨yes¨, when everyone was already quiet. The omega that was still standing on the picnic table looked his was, quirked his eyebrow and laughed silently. ´Good to know you are excited too, mate!´.

Harry could feel himself blush and muttered a short ¨real funny¨. Niall clapped him on his back and squeezed his shoulder. ´Excited?´. Looking back to the omega once more, Harry finds himself nodding. ´Yes, I think I am´.

*  
´Hiya, thank you for coming!´. They're back in the park, Harry gulping down a packet of apple juice after the walk. Turning around he finds the omega who is the brain behind the march smiling up to him. In his hurry to answer, he chokes on the apple juice, coughing it out on the omega. ´Shit shit shit! I am so sorry! Here, let me clean you up´, Harry says in his hurry to apologize. He grabs the nearest napkin and starts dabbing the omega´s face. ´It's fine, honestly´, the omega says, grabbing Harry´s wrist as a way to stop him. ´I really am sorry, I don't even know how that happened´. ´Like I said, it's fine´.

´Thank you for the drinks, I brought some juices too, so I just put them up on the picnic table.. It would be rude for me to just take and not give. When you think about the bigger picture that really is why we´re here right now. Alpha´s just taking and not giving. Not that I am! I try to only give. Although when I was a kid I used to take those little shampoo bottles in hotels, but I did try to give them back when I found them a few years ago. The hotel wouldn't take them though. But like I was say-´. ´Harry, mate, please stop rambling´. Oh god, he was rambling. Niall laughed and shook his head. ´Did the apple juice make you too excited?´. Niall looked behind Harry and waved to the omega. ´Hiya, you´re Lottie´s brother, right?´. This should be the right moment to walk away and not return.  
Harry had known talking to a pretty guy would end in disaster, and once again he did let himself down. Now all he wanted was to get home to swallow in self-pity.

He was almost at the border of the park when he was stopped by the omega yelling his name. The omega was running towards him with his sign, the glitters sparkling in the sunlight. ´You forgot your sign!´. Harry walks back towards the omega who stopped to catch his breath. ´Thank you, I'll put it with my other signs in case I join another march soon´. Accepting the sign, he looked down to the omega. ´I think what you did today was really cool´. ´What did I do exactly?´, the omega asked Harry confused. ´Look around! You are the reason we´re all here. That's cool, standing up for omega rights, and doing that with so much confidence´. Harry stopped himself there, not wanting to start rambling again. ´Thank you Harry, I appreciate that. My sister knows your friend. They are getting milkshakes at a place nearby, do you want to join them? We can chat some more about upcoming marches you could join?´. And Harry really just wanted to get home. Being out and about for more than four hours exhausted him. But the way the omega smiled up at him made him feel like he should be saying ¨yes¨. So he did. ´Yes, a milkshake sounds good´.

*  
The place they end up going is chosen by the omegas sister Charlotte. She has fading yellow hair, a soft face and the outfit she is wearing could just as easily hang in Harry´s own closet. She wears a black and brown striped pantsuit with a vintage Reebok T-shirt under the jacket. It's fashionable in a way that shows this was planned, and that she knows more about fashion she lets on when you talk to her. Harry tried to start a conversation on the subject, but Charlotte was soon distracted by her boyfriend walking in to the small cafe.

Niall had already abandoned him the moment they walked in. Harry didn't mind too much. The cafe was cute, the food and drink he had ordered were good and he had already had the opportunity to take some photos for a new blog post tonight. There was an unfinished book in his bag that he was just digging out when the omega sat down next to him. ´Are you enjoying your milkshake? I saw you taking pictures of it just now´, he smiled. ´I am, the food is really good too!´, Harry nods enthusiastically.

´What flavor did you end up choosing?´. Harry played with his straw. ´Chocolate and banana´. It was his favorite, especially the banana. ´Me and my sisters come here quite often, I´ve had chocolate and banana once or twice. Especially the chocolate flavor is good, don't you think?´, the omega said smiling down at the milkshake. ´I actually chose it because of the banana´. Harry takes another sip after that whilst the omega looks down at the milkshake once more before nodding. ´Might just be my omega sweet tooth talking there, I do like me some banana here and there´, the omega winks at Harry. And well, that is all that is needed for Harry to choke on the sip he just took. That was an innuendo for more, right? The omega has twinkling eyes and a smirk on his mouth. ´Do you not?´. This must certainly be an innuendo. Still struggling to get his breathing back to normal Harry just nods slowly. Breath in, breathe out. Just when Harry has figured out how to respond he sees Niall appear behind the omega. His eyes are worried and stressed, like there is something wrong.  
Looking between the omega and Niall he knows he should probably check in with Niall. ´Will you excuses me please?´. The omega´s smile disappeared. ´Yes of course´.

´Niall are you alright?´. ´Gemma went in early heat, she went to pick up Alfie by foot, and is stuck near Covent Garden now. I need to go pick them up before someone else notices she's in heat´. Fuck. It is only then that he smells the change in Nialls scent too, this news must have triggered him. Harry has never seen Niall in a rut state before, and it is truly fascinating to Harry how calm and collected Niall looks. Besides the scent and the way Niall's nose is sniffing the air he looks just like he did before he had the phone call. ´Harry, I need to get my omega and pup´, Niall grits out before he starts pushing Harry out of the cafe. Once they're outside Niall starts inhaling the fresh air deeply, as if to calm himself down. ´Listen, I am in no state to drive, you will need to bring me to my family´. Harry looks down at the keys in his hand. ´You know the directions?´, he asks before jogging after Niall to get to the car.

*  
It is only a fifteen minute ride to Covent Garden. And after that it are only fives minutes before they get to Niall and Gemma´s house. The moment Harry parked the car Niall was already running towards his wife and son. Harry stayed in the car, knowing he was expected to start driving the minute they were back. ´Gemma, are you okay? Is Alfie okay?´, Harry checks when he's waiting on the traffic light to jump back to green. ´We´re fine, you were fast. I'm sorry you have to see me and my alpha like this´, Gemma tells him, baring her neck for Niall to scent.

Yeah, Harry is sorry too. There is something so intimate and private about the way they are communicating, touching and loving in this moment. He feels like he is intruding and wonders if it hurt Niall when he knew Gemma was out there, for any alpha to smell. ´Harry can you take Alfie for the upcoming days?´, Niall grits out against Gemma´s neck. He kisses over the bond mark and inhales her scent again. ´Yes, Alfie can stay with me. Am I allowed in your home? Or do you wish to have me stay outside´. Gemma wines high in her throat. ´Do not come into our nest, I will bring Alfie's things to you. I do not want another Alpha scent in my nest, I am sorry Harry´.

´Mommy we home´, Alfie pipes up whilst the car is being parked. Gemma and Niall bend over his carseat to say goodbye. ´Bye bye bye bye bye!´, Alfie laughs loudly and waves when they get out of the car disappearing into their house. ´Are you excited Alfie? We´re going to have a sleepover!´. Alfie just smiled and claps his hands together. It takes Gemma exactly fifteen minutes to come back out with two large bags for Alfie.

The drive to his home takes up to fifty minutes due to construction works on the road. Growing up in Cheshire, a small town where everyone had an opinion about everyone and everything it had been an obvious decision to move away after high school. Gemma was already living in London, and so Harry moved in with her in the small two bedroom apartment. Niall came in to the picture two months later, having met during one of their classes. Gemma and Niall thought Harry was oblivious to their flirting and secret dates, but after a few months he had gotten sick of pretending he couldn't hear Niall sneaking in and out of their apartment and had confessed he knew they were dating. At the end of college Harry decided to let Gemma and Niall move in together and though he had enjoyed living in London and felt accepted here, it all felt too big. It has now been one year since he had bought his cottage in Dulwich.

His blog was big enough to support him financially. The cottage had enough greenery around it to take good photos for the the blog, and it was so spacious that once he had found a mate they could grow old there.

The entire drive home was spend with Alfie sleeping in the back and Harry wondering how it would be to have a partner. He wasn't picky and would be open to any gender, any role. Never had he been in a relationship before and it felt like something so far away. Would it have hurt for Niall, being so close to an omega during his rut? Or would that make it doable, the omega helping him through it? And that obviously would go both ways in Harry´s head. That seemed like the most obvious explanation as to why people who barely know each other would spend their heats and ruts together. Harry wasn't a virgin but the five whole times he did have sex didn't exactly make him experienced either.

The omega he had met this afternoon, with the gorgeous brown fringe, had felt different. The kind of person you start a relationship with. Harry loved Gemma and it had been the obvious decision to help Niall this afternoon, but he just kept having this aching feeling to be close to this omega again.  
*

Two days later Harry received a text from Niall that they would love for Alfie to come back home again as their rut and heat were over. Niall wanted to come pick him up, but Harry had not been able to stop thinking about the omega and saw this as his chance to go back to the cafe with Alfie before dropping him off. Alfie was enjoying a strawberry milkshake and Harry had gone for the Hazelnut Salted Caramel milkshake. It seemed like the omega wasn't here, making it easier for Harry to focus on taking photo´s for his blog.

When the door of the cafe opened again Harry heard the omega before seeing him. He was talking loudly with one of the other omega´s who had been there during the march. Seeing him now Harry got too afraid to actually go up to him and ask him out. But it seemed like that wouldn't be an issue as the omega had already spotted him and was walking over to them.

´Hi Harry, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing?´, the omega asked shyly. Harry had to scrape his throat a few times. The omega was wearing a bright yellow hoodie and black trackies, overal he just looked extremely soft and cuddly. Harry really wanted to see this omega more often, wanted to date him, learn all the little things there were to learn about him. ´Hi, I don't think I got your name the last time we saw each other? We are fine, aren't we Alfie?´, he answered. Alfie just kept sucking on his straw and nodding towards the omega. ´I am Louis! My friends and family all call me Lou though´, the omega who could now be named Louis in his head said. Louis. It suited him, it sounded royal and had a nice melody to it.

Harry realized he had not said anything back to Louis when he started looking uncomfortable. ´Well I am sorry for disturbing. I will leave you and your son to it´, he mumbled whilst hanging his head down a bit. The beaming smile that had been there when he gave Harry his name was gone and Harry missed it immediately. ´Louis is a beautiful name. Would you like to maybe join us? If you want to, you don't have to!´. And there he went with the rambling again. But instead of being even more disappointed the smile appeared back on Louis face. ´I would really like that, I was only here to drop my friend off at wok but it seems like I now have an excuse to have a milkshake myself´.

When Louis came back to their table with a milkshake he liked to call ¨Pine Blackberry¨ Harry´s alpha had to hold back a groan. Harry´s scent was a combination of Pine and Blackberry. This was flirting, wasn't it? ´Are you our friend?´, Alfie asked Louis when there fell a silence after Harry had come back from the toilets. ´Yes I am a friend of your daddy´, Louis answered him. ´Do you know mommy too?´, Alfie pressed. ´Hazzy is your friend too?´. Louis looked at Harry with confusion in his eyes. ´Why does he not call you daddy?´. Harry laughed, throwing his head back. He had forgotten to correct Louis when he had just called Harry Alfie's dad. ´You met Niall the other day right? He was at the march too?´. Louis nodded looking hesitant. ´My sister and Niall are his parents. They went into heat and rut last Saturday. Alfie stayed with me, and we had loads of fun. Right Alfie?´, Harry explained. Alfie shouted an excited ¨yes¨ and focused on the last bit of milkshake left in his glass.

´Is that why you left without saying goodbye this Saturday? Because your friend went into rut?´. ´Yes I drove them both home. I am sorry you know, about this Saturday. I havent stopped thinking about it. I just feel incredibly bad about it all’. That seemed to surprise Louis. ‘You didn’t ?’. There starts to play a small smile around his mouth. ‘No I tried, but we only came here because I was hoping to see you again’.

Harry looked down, slightly ashamed he had just blurted it out like that. ‘I was hoping to see you again too, Harry. I thought I had done or said something wrong when you just stood up and left’. ‘I am so sorry for that. Niall got a phone call from my sister saying she and Alfie were out in the city and she had hit her heat, that must’ve triggered his rut. We went to go pick them up as fast as we could, you can imagine how worried we were’.

And by the look on Louis’ face he really could imagine what it must have been like. ‘No one found them before you guys did right? They weren’t bothered by anyone?’.

‘They were fine, hiding away at the end of the park they were in. Just put things into perspective and made it even more obvious why we protested the very same day’. Harry looked at Alfie. ‘We shouldn’t talk about it too much in front of him. I don’t want him to worry, he’s too young to know all of this’, he said slightly softer.

‘Of course. I actually have to get going anyways, as my lunch is almost over. Can’t keep my students waiting, now can I?’. Louis stood up, shrugging his denim jacket back on. Harry stood up too, feeling like it was too soon to say goodbye. ´Would you like to keep in touch? There is still very much I would like to try out´, he rushed out. Louis looked taken aback. Harry grabbed the menu from the table and put it in front of his chest. ´On the menu. Not with you. No I would love to try out a lot of things with you too, I just do not want to rush you. Maybe that is weird too but-´. His rambling was stopped by the laughing of Alfie and Louis. ´Uncle Harry always talk talk talk too many´, Alfie nodded towards Louis. The omega smiled down to the boy. ´That's part of his charm´, he says softly, ´It's part of the reason why I am going to say yes to him´.

It is only when Harry is dropping Alfie off at Gemma´s that he realizes he forgot to ask for Louis´ phone number.

*  
The cottage he lives in has a large emerald green kitchen, with wooden cabinets and enough space for Harry to cook in. There is a large bathroom with a beautiful bath in it. Next to this there is a large room that Harry currently uses as a guest bedroom for his family. A beautiful walk in closet, with an open door to his office connected to it, as this was convenient for his job. The garden and small greenhouse are his two babies.

But the most loved spot in his house is his nest. It smells safe, it feels safe and it is his. Noone has ever entered it before. Noone´s scent has ever be allowed in there before.

Harry knew his rut was coming close when he ran into Louis. He had met Niall for lunch and doing his groceries before driving back home had seemed logical. Louis came over the minute he spotted Harry, demanding his phone number this time around. They chatted for a bit and the omega proudly told Harry he would be donating the bags of clothes he had with him to charity. Once Louis left to check out Harry was left with said bag.

He knew he could have dropped the clothes off at the charity shop near his home. But the scent of Louis smelled so good. That is how for the first time since he had moved out of his mom's home, there was another scent than his own in his nest.

Louis name was moaned several times during his rut, with his nose pressed into the oldest and smelliest tshirt Harry could find in the bag. When he came out of his rute state and looked through the messages he had missed, he felt even better when he saw a text from Louis waiting for him.

*  
They texted all day everyday. Texts turned into long phone calls at the end of the day when Louis got off of work. Louis asked for a date, everyday. Harry wanted to see and date the omega so bad.

But he knew that dating Louis would mean him finding out about his job. His hobbies, and his nest. All the things that might make him an unattractive alpha. He's not sure if he is ready for that yet. He likes the omega a lot, and wants to be the attractive alpha for as long as he can.

The thing is that Louis keeps pushing. And so that is how Harry found himself cleaning every corner of his house on a Friday afternoon. Said morning the omega had called him awake telling him he had gotten his address through his sister, who knew Niall and Gemma. He was coming over after work, because he was ready for a date.

He only had two hours left and there were a lot of things that still needed to be done. Louis wanted to cook dinner, but Harry had been persistent on making the entree dish and desert. It would be perfect posts for his blog too, so he needed to set up his camera too.  
The recipe was fairly easy, because Harry didn't want Louis to notice he was good at something that was considered an ´omega job´. Part of him knew that Louis wouldn't be marching for equal rights and then tell Harry off at the same time, but he still worried a lot.

His shower was long and thorough. He washed with a scentless soap, as Louis´ omega had seemed to like his own scent just fine. The floral suit hanging in his closet felt like the right thing to wear, and he left his hair a bit messy. No product was better, made it look soft.

The time went quicker than Harry had anticipated. Louis didn't use the doorbell, but knocked loudly and rang the large vintage bell on the side of his door until he opened up. He was wearing a suit jacket over a band tshirt and the jeans he was wearing did wonders for his ass.

´Hi´, Harry breathed out, admiring the looks of the omega. ´Harry, it's so good to see you again´. Harry opened the door a bit more to invite the omega inside, but Louis shook his head. ´I saw your greenhouse, I want you to give me a tour of your garden because it looks amazing´. This was the boy of his dreams. He nodded and followed Louis into his garden. It was getting dark as it was ending October. ´It's not much, but me and Alfie love spending time here. He has his own corner in the greenhouse actually´, Harry tried in an attempt to start a conversation. Louis touched some plants, let his fingers run over the tree that held a treehouse in the top, and pushed the bird feeder, making it swing back and forth. ´I'd love to. Have you used anything from here for your entree dish?´, he said whilst darting into the greenhouse. ´Uhm, nothing big, only some parsley´, Harry mumbled back. Why was this omega so interested in his garden and his greenhouse? ´My sisters would have loved a spot like this when we were growing up, it's nice that Alfie can escape from the city at your place´. ´You have more sisters? I only met Lottie after the march´. ´Yes, five sisters and one brother. It took some time but I am no longer the only boy in the family´, Louis snorts, ´I think they´re the reason I became a teacher. Felt natural being around kids all the time. We had a busy household´. ´It is just me and Gemma and that was very good too. I definitely want a big family though´. Louis´ smile grew. ´You are a very good one Harry, gonna make those pups happy here I reckon´. He walked back towards the house, and went inside as if he had been there many times before. Harry stopped to watch Louis do his thing in his hallway. It felt like the omega belonged here, with him, in this house. ´Will you give me a tour of the rest of your house too? Or will we stand in this hallway the rest of our evening?´, Louis said with a smirk when he caught Harry staring. ´No! Of course not! Let me show you around, it's not much but it is home´.

The kitchen dining- and living room were first, then came the glass terras, that could open on warm days. He showed him the small second living room he only used when he was by himself, without the distractions of a tv, making it extra cosy in his opinion. The large bathroom and guest bedroom were second, and Louis felt the need to tell Harry it could easily be turned into two seperate kids bedrooms. He purposely tried to walk Louis down after this, not wanting to show him his nest and his office. But the omega stepped into the closet ignoring all the protests Harry made. ´Wait, I have seen this room before´, Louis said quietly, skimming his eyes over the room, and marched into the office. Harry waited by the door. ´My sisters all read your blog! I have seen some of your work! Why wasn't I allowed to see this Harry? You´re very good at your job, you should be showing off´, Louis laughed. Harry grimaced. ´It´s an omega job´. Louis smile fell. ´There are no such things as omega jobs and alpha jobs. That is such hypocrisy of society to say. My best friend is an omega and works in construction. You are good at your blog Harry, you shouldn't hide who you are. That's bullshit´. The omega was fierce, and looked almost angry with Harry. ´I am sorry´, Harry mumbled. ´You shouldn't have to be sorry Harry. I know this is a real issue, it became clear to me at my last Alpha March´. ´I make enough money to provide for a family. I bought this house cash. But the first few brands who wanted to collaborate cancelled once they found out I was an alpha. I just stopped telling people, and left it in the middle. Most companies who send me PR packages don't ask these days, and I just don't correct my readers when they leave me comments saying I am such an inspiring omega´, Harry sighed.  
´I think you are kindest, loveliest and clumsiest alpha I have ever met. And I think I like you a lot, just the way you are´, the omega smiled softly, ´Let´s back into that kitchen, because I now know that I will be getting good food´. And with that Louis walked out, leaving Harry stunned.

*  
They talked about everything. How Louis broke his finger when his sister pulled at it too hard when he was seven. How Harry thinks Halloween is overrated, but goes to a party every year and spends too much time on his costume. How Louis can't go to bed without a cup of tea. How Harry can't choose between The Notebook and Love Actually as his favorite movie, and starts doubting even more when Louis brings up Nothing Hill and Bridget Jones Diary. Louis makes them chicken wrapped in parma ham with a side of mashed potatoes. It's not very good, but Louis seems to be very proud, so Harry decides it is the best meal he has ever had. Harry somehow ends up telling Louis he bought the cottage in the hopes of starting a family soon after meeting the right guy, which ends in Louis rambling on about how amazing it would be for pups to grow up here.

It's getting late, and Harry brings out scrabble. Louis is terrible at it and continues on making up words that are not in the dictionary, but he threatened to leave, so Harry accepts them all.  
Louis ends up winning and does an adorable victory dance, tugging Harry off of his chair too. ´Come on Haz, dance with me to this sappy Ed Sheeran song´, he looks too cute to deny.  
They sway around Harry´s living room for a few songs until Louis decides he is over it and lays himself down on the couch. ´It´s getting late, I should call a taxi to come pick me up. They stop driving in this area after 1 pm´. He looks Harry straight in the eye. ´Oh yes! Of course, where is your phone?´, Harry turns around, back into the dining room, guessing Louis had left it there. When he spots it next to his plate, he takes it and wanders back into the living room. Louis is curled up on his couch, with the tv remote in his hand. ´Bridget Jones is on, thought you might want to watch it?´. Harry smiles so wide at the thought of the omega not going home yet he thinks he might burst.

They wake up around two, just in time to see Bridget run down the streets in her underwear to find Mark. ´Will you take me to bed?´, Louis whispers into the dark after Harry has turned of the television. Harry just nods nervously and stops Louis in front of his bedroom door. ´I know you said there are no such things as ¨alpha things¨ and ¨omega things¨, but this might change your mind´. It takes only a few seconds before Louis figures it out. ´Are you saying you are allowing me into your nest, Alpha?´. And fuck, Harry has never been called alpha before, but now that Louis does it it feels amazing. His inner alpha preens with pride. ´Uh yes? You can take the guest bedroom if you wish. I am sure-´. Harry is interrupted by Louis lips on his own, for a soft short kiss. ´I am tired, let's sleep in our nest´. Harry nods, their nest sounds good. Louis seems completely comfortable with being in a nest that must be reeking of Harry´s scent. The omega climbs up in the nest, under the blankets, and starts undressing down to his boxers. Harry does the same, and climbs in next to him. He turns around to turn off the light and gets pulled into being the small spoon within seconds.

*

Harry wakes up to the feeling that Louis can't leave yet. He quietly gets out of bed and tries to step over the squeaky bits in his old floor. Pancakes, french toast or scones? It takes him a cup of coffee to wake up. A full English breakfast sounds good. That's what he's making when Louis stumbles in an hour later. The omega smiles and noses his jaw before dropping a small kiss on Harry´s nose. ´Goodmorning, sleep well?´. Well would be an understatement. Last night was the best sleep of his life. He tells Louis tills, but gets distracted halfway through his sentence when he notices the shirt in the omega´s hand. Louis follows his eyes and chuckles softly. ´I found these under your pillow when I turned around´. The both look at the shirt some more. Harry wonders if the dark holes making you disappear really exist, and if he can be pulled into one right now. ´Harry, this is mine´, Louis says kindly, looking up. All Harry can do is nod. ´Do you sleep with this every night?´. That is when the rambling starts. ´You forgot the bag in the supermarket. I thought that it wouldn't make a difference between you donating them or me donating them. But they smelled so good, smelled so much like you. I know it is really not a valid excuse but I was close to my rut and my alpha just-´, his rambling is interrupted by Louis shocked gasp. ´You had your rut, thinking of me? You wanked to my scent? To the thought of me?´. Why does Louis smell aroused? His eyes look shiny like he thinks this is very emotional information, but is also very good information. Harry nods ashamed. But then Louis lays the shirt neatly next to his plate. He walks closer to Harry and stops right in front of him. He has to look away, it's too embarrassing. There is tugging at his boxers and when he looks back he finds Louis on his knees in front of him. ´Louis, what are you doing?´, he asked shocked. ´I am giving my alpha a blowjob to show him how much it turns me on that he thought of my during his rut´. With that he slips his cock free, and kisses the tip before taking him in his mouth. He bops his head, and guides Harry´s hand into his hair. He automatically clamps his fist in the hair, and is stunned when the omega sits back on his heels, hands behind his back and makes eye contact with him. ´Oh fuck baby, you take my cock so well. Look so beautiful. Will you let me fuck that delicious mouth of yours?´. He is full alpha mode. The whole sex things finally makes sense to him. He fucks Louis mouth, making sure not to gag him. It takes only a few minutes before he is coming hard into the omega´s mouth, who swallows it all. Even licks his lips. ´Can definitely taste that you eat so many fruits and vegetables´, he grins, stealing a bit of bacon out of the pan.

They talk about Harry not having sex with an omega before over breakfast. Louis tells him all there is to know, and Harry doesn´t feel awkward once. They stumble into his, their, nest after breakfast, stealing kisses in between loses the few bits of clothing they had put on this morning. Harry´s alpha takes control, Louis omega loves it. Preens under all the praises. It's fast, soft and feels life changing.

Louis suggests staying in the nest all day, just talking, playing silly games. He forces Harry out of the nest and find even more shirts thrown into the nest when they play fight. He promises Harry an orgasm for every shirt he finds. Harry promises to join Louis to every march in the future, and whispers in his hair how he instantly fell for the omega when he saw him standing on that picnic table. He also whispers how for the first time in his life, he feels perfectly fine with being an alpha. As long as he gets to be Louis´ alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumbrl!  
> https://shining-louist.tumblr.com/


End file.
